Chapter 18 (Illegals)
is the eighteenth chapter of Hideyuki Furuhashi and Betten Court's Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals. Summary One minute prior to the present, someone from Team Pit O2 they have three minutes to stop the bus, however, Ingenium stated he is running out of steam, but Pit O2, the truck, is out of commission as they ask for a request of someone with a mobile Quirk. Koichi decided to help while wearing the hoodie he bought at the souvenir shop. His mother tried to stop him from taking risky action, but Koichi states there’s no time to stand around as he leaves. She starts to faint as Knuckleduster and Kazuho come in, in which Pop Step starts to help on first aid. Back in the present, Ingenium and The Crawler catch up to the bus as they try to dodge its tail. Ingenium has Koichi try to distract the cat from the front while he gets Makoto from behind. However, the cat accelerates very quickly due to the hoodie’s antenna. Ingenium use “Recipro Burst” to try to gain a last boost in speed right before he is forced into a cooldown to prevent his engines from overheating. The Crawler states he’ll save Makoto on his own and that he’ll try to avoid the tails, despite Ingenium warnings of how dangerous it is as the guy from Team Pit O2 states the edge is 200 meters away. Koichi enters the bus as it begins to free fall from the expressway. Ingenium uses his ultimate move, Rocket Charge, to tells Koichi to jump off the bus as he tries to catch him. The Crawler tries to glide up the bus and rocket for Ingenium, but its not enough. He makes up with his force of will, allowing him to jump in midair. Koichi’s mother remembers of times her son moved in midair, even before he could walk. Due to his young age at the time and the mother being worried, she gave him a smacking everything time he did it to make him stop. Knuckleduster mentions there comes a time when every child has to fly in some point of their lives and all they could do is teach them how to fall. Ingenious has a hold of Makoto as both Quirk users were able to land on the expressway, with Koichi tumbling. Meanwhile, the bus comes crashing down as Kuin leaves the scene with the cat. Koichi’s mother states she has enough trust with the people she met and is heading home. Her son tells her to take her time, but she slaps him for saying something he doesn’t mean, and entrusts the two vigilantes to smack him if he steps out of line. She also tells Makoto to join the family, in which she states she’ll give thoughtful consideration. Sometime later, Kazuho starts to measure how high Koichi can float, in which he’s able to do 30cm. Kazuho informs him with practice, he could possibly do 50, in which he could float over curbs. Koichi states he used the power before as a double-jump; and despite Kazuho thinking it was all in his imagination, Koichi states he did it in which it seems he cannot replicate again. He feels he was imbued with the power of Asakusa. Characters In Order of Appearance *Makoto Tsukauchi *Tensei Iida *Koichi Haimawari *Shoko Haimawari *Enigma *Iwao Oguro *Kazuho Haneyama *Kuin Hachisuka Site Navigation